Black Coffee
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sasuke seperti kopi hitam. Aromanya yang menggugah dan rasanya yang memikat.


** BLACK COFFEE**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishioto**

**_Coffee & Tv – Blur _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Naruto menguap untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, tugas saat ini benar-benar menyita waktu berharganya bersama Sasuke. Padahal kemarin ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sasuke ke toko buku di pusat kota tetapi mengingat tugasnya yang akan di kumpulkan besok, Naruto membatalkan janjinya untuk menemani Sasuke. Naruto tidak berhenti untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke hingga sahabatnya itu harus membungkam Naruto dengan buku tebal miliknya. Naruto bersyukur Sasuke mau memaafkannya dan Naruto berjanji untuk menemaninya lain hari walaupun begitu, ia merasa tetap tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Padahal ia yang sudah membuat janji tetapi ia pula yang membatalkannya, salahkan saja tugasnya yang baru Gaara ingatkan tadi siang.<p>

"Sial," Naruto mengeram frustasi. Tidak sedikit pun inspirasi yang menghampiri otaknya saat ini. Ia sangat membutuhkan inspirasi guna menyelesaikan tugas mengarang bahasa inggris dari Kurenai Sensei.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaannya akhirnya Naruto mengacak rambutnya dan mengumpat kesal. Andai saja ada Sasuke di sini, mungkin Sasuke akan senang hati akan membantunya. Tetapi sudah cukup ia meminta bantuan pada Sasuke walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan membantu dirinya.

Naruto kembali berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikirannya agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya tetapi ia kembali gagal dalam mempusatkan segala perhatiannya pada layar komputer yang berada di hadapannya. Sudah satu jam ia berada di depan layar komputer dan tidak satu pun kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Tidak mendapatkan inspirasi sedikit pun kemudian Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Berbaring di kasur dan membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi ketika Naruto bersama teman-temannya saat berada di dalam kelas dan membicarakan Sasuke sebagai topik pagi itu.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, Sasuke itu bagaimana?" tanya wanita berambut pirang bernama Ino. Membuka pembicaraan di antara beberapa orang yang sudah berada di kelas.

"Menurutku Sasuke itu tampan dan kaya." celetuk Sakura ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Ino mengenai Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"Dasar perempuan jidat lebar matre." ejek Ino yang mendengar pendapat Sakura tentang Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari Sasuke. Aku yakin kau juga satu pendapat denganku." Sakura menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Ino.

"Kalau menurutku Sasuke baik, tampan dan keren." Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Sasuke dengan nada genit. "Pria idaman bagi diriku." Ino sangat menyanjung Sasuke, layaknya bintang idola remaja masa kini.

"Kau sama saja denganku." Sakura mencibir Ino ketika pendapat Ino sama saja dengan dirinya.

"Semua perempuan sama saja jawabannya jika ditanya mengenai Sasuke. Entah itu tampan, kaya ataupun pria idaman mereka." timpal Neji ketika mendengar pendapat Ino dan Sakura mengenai Sasuke.

"Karena memang Sasuke adalah pria idaman setiap wanita. Makanya hampir siswi yang bersekolah di sini sangat menginginkan Sasuke untuk dijadikan suami masa depan. Sudah kaya, tampan, pintar, baik dan yang pasti dia sangat keren. Jangan bilang kau iri padanya." Sakura kembali mengeluarkan fakta yang mendukung bahwa Sasuke memang pantas menjadi suami idaman sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Neji.

"Aku tidak pernah iri dari dirinya." Neji menyingkirkan telunjuk Sakura dari hadapannya.

"Ck, merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru singkat kemudian kembali tertidur di mejanya.

"Sialan rusa itu, hanya bangun untuk mengumamkan kalimat tak jelasnya." Ino mengelengkan kepalanya melihat Shikamaru.

"Begitulah dirinya, tapi kembali ke topik mengenai Sasuke. Memang harus aku akui bahwa Sasuke memang pintar dan berbakat di segala bidang tetapi aku sangat tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang sok dingin dan bersifat seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya." kata Lee yang selalu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai saingannya dalam hidupnya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu Lee." ucap Chouji—pria gendut yang selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang paling di benci karena ketampanannya.

"Bilang saja kalian iri pada segala bentuk kesempurnaan Sasuke." celetuk Karin tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak pernah merasa iri dengan manusia seperti Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali, hanya mengandalkan marga yang berada di belakang namanya saja." bantah Chouji sambil menguyah keripik kentangnya.

"Makanya itu aku sangat tidak suka dengan dirinya. Dan aku tidak pernah iri pada pria seperti Sasuke itu. Aku saja tampan, pintar, kaya. Apalagi yang kurang?" ujar Neji membanggakan dirinya. Sedari dulu ia sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke.

"Kekuranganmu cuma satu yaitu kau masih di bawah rata-rata Sasuke. Jika Sasuke adalah Matahari maka para pria di sini adalah planet-planet yang mengelilinginya dan kau tentu saja masih kalah dengan Sasuke. Mana ada matahari yang mengelilingi planet, yang ada planet lah yang mengelilingi matahari. Begitu juga seperti kalian." ucap Karin menyanjung Sasuke layaknya dewa.

"Kalian para lelaki sama saja. Selalu membenci Sasuke. Padahal kalian hanya iri saja pada Sasuke. Benar yang dikatakan Karin, kalian ini hanyalah planet yang mengelilingi matahari jadi kalian tidak perlu sombong." Pendapat para lelaki membuat Sakura tidak terima dengan mereka.

"Aku juga setuju dengan pendapat karin." ucap Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian para wanita juga sama saja. Selalu menyanjung Sasuke layaknya ia adalah pusat alam semesta." Gaara mencoba melerai antara kubu lelaki dan perempuan yang tidak sependapat mengenai Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu Nar, daritadi kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Semua orang yang sedari tadi berbicara mengenai Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa bahwa ada sahabat dari Sasuke Uchiha itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi Naruto yang sedari tadi asyik membaca buku.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap orang-orang yang sedari membicarakan tentang sahabatnya—Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto dapat melihat di sorot mata mereka bahwa mereka begitu sangat penasaran dengan Sasuke. Naruto segera meletakkan bukunya ke meja dan menatap mereka satu persatu-satu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, kau ini pasti tau seluk-beluk tentang Sasuke. Mengingat kau ini satu-satunya orang yang terdekat Sasuke." ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Setidaknya kasih tahu aku mengenai wanita idaman Sasuke." kata Ino yang tidak ingin ketinggalan. Ia baru ingat bahwa ada sahabat Sasuke di tengah mereka.

"Kau kan sahabatnya, pasti kau punya pendapat sendiri tentang Sasuke? Kau tahu jika aku menanyakan kepada anak perempuan maka mereka akan menjawab sama dan jika aku menanyakan kepada anak laki-laki maka mereka akan setuju dengan pendapatku yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu tidak tampan dan tidak menarik sama sekali. Pasti jawabanmu netral di antara kami." ucapan Kiba yang terakhir mendapatkan pukulan gratis dari Ino dan Sakura yang merupakan fans sejati Sasuke.

"Kau lihat betapa sadisnya mereka ketika aku berbicara mengenai kebenaran tentang Sasuke." ujar Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau saja yang seenaknya bicara, Sasuke itu tampan dan menarik. Berbeda sekali dengan dirimu Kiba! Baumu saja seperti anjing kesayanganmu itu." ucap Tenten yang tidak suka dengan pendapat Kiba.

"A..ano te...tetapi menurutku Kiba itu ta..tampan dan me..menarik." ucap Hinata malu-malu dan sukses membuat Kiba terbang melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Jelas saja kau bilang Kiba tampan dan menarik. Kau kan pacarnya." Tenten menyeringai ada Kiba.

Perkataan Tenten membuat Kiba jatuh kembali ke bumi dengan cara tidak elit. Padahal tadi ia disanjung oleh kekasihnya dan sekarang dengan tanpa bersalah Tenten menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, lupakan si Kiba ini. Jadi Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai Sasuke ? Pasti kau mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda mengenai Sasuke jika dilihat dari kacamatamu." ucap Neji yang penasaran dengan pendapat Naruto tentang Sasuke.

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hm menurutku Sasuke sepeti kopi hitam,"

Jawaban Naruto membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya berpikir keras mengenai hubungan antara Sasuke dan kopi hitam. Setelah sekian lama berpikir mereka tidak menemukan hubungan antara kopi hitam dengan Sasuke.

Sakura membuka ucapannya—meminta penjelasan mengenai anologi yang dikeluarkan Naruto, "Maksudmu Nar?"

"Iya, dia seperti kopi hitam. Dari luar dia terlihat hitam pekat dan sangat tidak menarik untuk di lihat tetapi ketika kalian merasakan kopi hitam itu kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasa kopi hitam yang menggugah selera dan aroma yang dikeluarkan begitu memikat indera penciuman kalian. Ada suatu sensasi saat pertama kali kalian menghirupnya."

"Oke, aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya." Chouji yang memang otaknya berisi makanan tidak mengerti masalah ini.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chouji, "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Sasuke itu seperti kopi hitam, harumnya memikat, rasanya menggugah, semakin disusup semakin nikmat. Jadi saat kalian mengenal Sasuke sesungguhnya, kalian akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan hanya dengan satu kata tetapi beribu-ribu kata. Sama seperti kalian merasakan kopi maka kalian akan menyebutkan betapa wangi aroma kopi ini atau betapa manisnya kopi ini. Dan ketika kalian melihat Sasuke maka kalian akan mengatakan berbagai macam mengenai Sasuke, entah itu kaya, tampan atau pintar tetapi jika kalian sudah mengenal pribadi Sasuke lebih dalam maka kalian akan mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bukanlah hanya yang sering kalian ucapkan tadi."

"Oke, aku mengerti sampai di sini. Tetapi kenapa kau menganggap Sasuke sebagai Kopi?" tanya Ino.

"Kopi adalah hal yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Karena minuman lain tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Sasuke itu bukan susu maupun teh. Ia bagaikan kopi hitam, kalian tidak bisa mencicipinya hanya sekali tetapi kalian ingin terus meminumnya hingga akhir dan kalian akan senang ketika kopi hitam itu sudah habis dan masuk ke dalam lambung kalian." Naruto mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi Sasuke tidak cukup hanya di dekati sekali dan menyimpulkan bagaimana dirinya. Dan tanpa sadar kalian akan terus mencoba mendekati dan penasaran tentang dirinya dan ketika kalian tahu tentang Sasuke maka kalian akan merasa nyaman berada di sisinya. Itulah yang aku alami selama ini." Naruto memberikan penjelasannya mengenai Sasuke dari sudut pandangnya.

"Ah, benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto. Memang Sasuke itu tidak akan cukup sekali untuk didekati. Karena memang harus didekati berulang kali untuk mengetahui kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sa...su..ke datang." ucap Hinata terbata-bata ketika melihat orang yang menjadi topik hangat pagi ini melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Sasuke datang dan langsung kembali tempat mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menyapa sahabatnya. Di bangku mereka, semua orang masih membayangkan bagaimana ucapan Naruto yang menganologikan Sasuke adalah kopi. Tetapi semua orang yang tadi membicarakan Sasuke akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke itu memang seperti kopi, harumnya memikat, rasanya menggugah, semakin disusup semakin nikmat. Benar kata Naruto, Sasuke itu tidak boleh dipandang melalui satu sisi tetapi harus dilihat dari berbagai sisi.

.

.

.

"Haaaaaaaaa~ Sasuke itu benar-benar seperti kopi." ucap Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas kasurnya. Tertawa geli ketika mengingat bagaimana dirinya menganologikan Sasuke dengan kopi hitam.

"Siapa yang seperti kopi dobe?" suara Sasuke membuat Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke di kamarnya sambil membawa bungkus plastik berisi makanan.

"Membantumu."

"Membantuku?" Naruto membeo

"Susah mempunyai teman yang dobe seperti dirimu." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu itu Teme!" Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah,"

"Dasar aneh!" Naruto terkekeh.

"Sampai mana tugas yang diberikan Kurenai sensei?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan sama sekali. Tidak ada ide sama sekali untuk bahan karangan kali ini." Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Cepat ke sini dan kau mulai ketik tugasmu itu." suruh Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kau baik sekali Sasuke."

"Ck, dasar dobe." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. Mulai mengerjakan tugas yang dibantu oleh Sasuke—sahabatnya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're worse than nicotine<em>**


End file.
